The invention relates to a magnetic write/read head and more particularly to a magnetic head with integrated winding conductors.
Various planar technologies have been proposed enabling the manufacture, on a surface, of magnetic heads with very large-scale integration.
Besides, multiplexing methods have been described enabling the addressing of a large number of magnetic heads with a small number of connections.
The drawback of these proposed structures with very large-scale integration is that the gaps are not aligned. This calls for the use of memories to take account of the spatial offset between tracks and restricts the implementation of 2D recording codes.
The structure makes it possible, on the contrary, to align the gaps of the magnetic heads and, to a certain extent, to make a continuous (non-discrete) head. This makes the head useful for writing on tapes having various formats.